


On Fridays and Scented Candles

by perzysanogar



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perzysanogar/pseuds/perzysanogar





	On Fridays and Scented Candles

Quinn hates Fridays.

Sure, it's Saturday tomorrow and she can finally catch up on sleep, but her Friday schedule is just  _torture_. Her classes don't end until six in the evening and with acting classes and papers to write and exams to study for, it makes Fridays the longest day of the week. The only good thing about Fridays is that she gets to see Rachel and spend the weekend with her. And with the mention of Rachel's name in her mind, her phone started ringing.  _Speak of the devil_ , she thought.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hi Quinn! Hold on." There's a rustling sound and Quinn thinks she might have heard Rachel curse. "There, sorry about that."

"What's going on ever there?"

"Oh, nothing. Just lighting some candles."

"What are you lighting candles for?"

"I bought some scented candles earlier today. I don't know, impulsive buying, I guess. They looked so pretty."

"You're weird. Anyway, what time will you be here in New Haven?"

"About that… I don't think I'll be able to go there this weekend."

"What? Why?"

"You remember Cassandra July, right? She's been a pain in the ass lately. I have to work harder to get her approval. She still thinks I don't have what it takes. I'm really sorry, Quinn. I'll make it up to you next weekend."

Quinn deflated.  _This has got to be the worst Friday ever_. "Well, I understand. I just miss you and my Friday sched is really exhausting."

"I miss you too. I'm really sorry, baby."

"It's alright. I have to go, say hi to Kurt and Santana for me. I love you."

"I will, I'll see you next week. I love you, too."

x

Quinn's on her way to her dorm and she's thinking about sleeping the rest of the Friday off and maybe just order some pizza for dinner. She unlocks her door and is surprised with what see sees.

There are candles lit everywhere and petals are spread on her floor. There's a faint sound of a song playing in the background and Rachel's standing there holding a bouquet of flowers and a tiara, beaming at her with shining eyes.

"Hi." Rachel greets her as she started walking closer.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't be here this weekend?"

"I wanted this to be a surprise." Rachel hands Quinn the flowers. "For you."

"Thank you. What are these for? Are we celebrating something?" Quinn asks her as she took the flowers from Rachel.

"We are. We're celebrating you winning Prom Queen." Rachel tells her as she placed the tiara on Quinn's head, then tucks a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Rach, I'm not sure I'm following."

"Come on, dance with me." She takes the flowers from Quinn and puts it gently on top of the table. She takes Quinn's hand and leads her to the center of the living room, putting Quinn's right hand on her shoulder, and settling her left hand on Quinn's waist.

"Santana told me what you did." She lightly twirls Quinn around. "Senior year prom. You put my name so I could be Prom Queen. I know how important it was to you, but you chose to give it to me. "

Quinn blushes and ducks her head shyly. "I just wanted to let you know that you are beautiful, that people do like you.  _I_  like you."

Rachel momentarily lets go of Quinn's hand to lift her chin, meeting her eyes. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Quinn. You made my Prom Night worth remembering. And now I'm here to show you that you're beautiful, that I'll always think you're beautiful, that you are  _loved_."

Quinn rests her head on Rachel's shoulder as they kept swaying into the music. "You're amazing, you know? I don't know what I did in the past to deserve you, but I thank God that He gave you to me. Sometimes I still can't believe you're here. That you're here with me."

Rachel pulls back to place a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. "Sometimes I can't believe you're with me, too. You're amazing, Quinn Fabray. You never fail to make me smile, you never fail to make me laugh. You do everything to make sure that I'm reminded of how much you love me. I never thought it's possible to be this happy, but you here and you're perfect and I couldn't really ask for more."

A single tear falls from Quinn's eyes. Rachel cups Quinn's cheek and wipes it with her thumb. She places a kiss on Quinn's forehead, her nose, her cheek, and her lips. Quinn places her hand on the back of Rachel's neck, and the other one on her waist. She deepens the kiss and bites Rachel's bottom lip gently. She soothes it with her tongue before pulling away. Rachel's eyes are closed and her lips are slightly parted.

"You made my Prom Night worth remembering too, you know?" Quinn begins, pulling Rachel out of her daze.

"Hm?"

"I know you told Finn to get a gardenia. It was really sweet."

"I guess we weren't that subtle in high school, huh? We were just really stupid to figure it out."

Quinn smiles and wraps around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer. "Thank you for this, Rachel. I can't believe you did this for me."

Rachel plays with a strand of Quinn's hair, then lightly runs her fingers on Quinn's neck to her jaw. "Well, you'll always be my Prom Quinn."

Quinn laughs and playfully pinches at Rachel's waist. "That was really lame."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do. So much." She settles her cheek on top of Rachel's head, smelling her shampoo. She's wearing jeans and a shirt and boots and there's a tiara settling on her head. She and Rachel are swaying to the music and she thinks that her Friday couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
